Flower Petals
by Fujiwara-Yume Projects
Summary: All that he could remember was the flying flower petals, and the voice of someone calling him. But he just couldn't remember what happened and why the person beside him looked so sad and heartbroken.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Flower Petals**

**Summary: All that he could remember was the flying flower petals, and the voice someone was calling his name. But he just couldn't remember what happened and why the person beside him looked so sad and heartbroken.**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, OC, OOC, grammar errors, confusing story and such.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

**A/N: I want to pause on humor for a while and went back to angst. Well, this not actually angst. This is drama, hurt/comfort, and such. I hope you enjoyed this while I write the next chapter for Sekaiichi Hatsukoi: HOLIDAY. Thank you for all of your support! Now, going on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>PROLOGUE<span>**

All that he could remember was the flying flower petals, and the voice someone was calling his name. He couldn't remember what had happened, and the person beside him was staring at him with a rather sad smile.

It's been two months after that incident. When he woke up with nothing in his mind, with no memories that he could remember. He did have some memories sticked in his head though. But they were so vague.

_Flower petals, and someone calling him._

When he woke up, he felt terrible. He was lying on a bed, and beside him there was a guy, that he couldn't remember, but strangely familiar. The guy was sitting on a chair, and gripped his hand tight. Annoyed, he just snapped, asking him who he was, and about how stranger shouldn't touch him so familiarly like that. But he soon regretted his words, since when the person's face turned into a sad, disappointed and heartbroken look, his heart clenched, without he even knew the reason why.

The doctor explained to him that he had an accident and now he had amnesia. _'Amnesia?... Great...' _So, long ago, he _did_ know that familiar guy before, but since he had amnesia, he just couldn't tell anymore, who was the guy. Then the guy introduced himself to him and escorted him to his apartment. He discovered that he was the guy's neighbor and co-worker, and the fact that he worked in a shoujo-manga section in Marukawa Shoten-Emerald Department, or "Maiden Department"... And he shivered when he heard the name "maiden".

As time passed by, he got the hang of his job as an editor, his life passed by like normal. But his memories didn't come back, and everytime he asked the familiar guy something, the overly familiar guy answered with a stutter, or he even tried to change the subject. He eyed the guy suspiciously. It was as if he tried to hide something. Sooner of later, he would know everything. So he just had to make the guy spit out everything. He would ask that familiar guy, Onodera Ritsu.

**PROLOGUE-END**

A/N: Done with the prologue! IT'S REALLY SHORT ;A; !

Well, I think you guys now know who is the in-amnesia-state person, right? Yep, Takano has amnesia now. And the overly familiar guy is Ritsu XD

Hehehe, well, please, reviews are much appreciated! Sorry if the story is bad! Love you all~!

**Just blabbering: What I love from SilverRose27, other than her stories, is because when she started or ended her story/author's note, it always begin with the word "Kyaaa!". Oh, I love that! Recommendation from me, read her stories! ^^"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Flower Petals**

**Summary: All that he could remember was the flying flower petals, and the voice someone was calling his name. But he just couldn't remember what happened and why the person beside him looked so sad and heartbroken.**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, OC, OOC, grammar errors, confusing story and such.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

**A/N: I'm so happy that you liked it! I'm not really that good at writing so maybe it will turn out boring sometimes but, I still need you guys' supports! So, please keep on supporting me to write! Thank you! Going on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1: Fault<span>**

It was all his entire fault, and he knew about that. He was at fault, he was stupid, and he just couldn't hold his own temper.

Back then, he was having a fight with him. It was usual for them to have fights, and then, he was running away from that person again. But then, he was just too upset to even see the green light, and when he realized it, he was in the center of the road, and a truck was on its' way to him. He closed his eyes, ready for the impact, but then he felt himself being pushed away. He saw the guy he was in fight with, pushing him to the side of the road, then he heard a loud screech, and the splattering of blood: that guy's blood.

He heard people's screaming, but his eyes were focused on the body lying on the ground, with blood all around him. With trembeling feet, he walked to the guy, but he fell to his knees when he saw the person's body. Hell, his body was twisted here and there, and he was sure that some of the bones were crushed. He wanted to help him, but his body suddenly became so weak, and he was trembeling hard, that he even thought that he won't be able to stand anymore.

Then he heard the ambulance's sirene. Someone must be kind enough to call the ambulance.

* * *

><p>He gripped the guy's hand tight. The doctor had treated him, and he got a few problems. He had his head crashed badly, he broke his left hand and feet, so he won't be able to walk for a while. The doctor gave him something so he went asleep, but the doctor said that he would wake up soon, and that made him happy. If he woke up, he would apologize to what he had done.<p>

When he saw the guy woke up, he felt really happy and _relieved_. He wanted to say something, but when he heard the guy snapped something so harsh, his hope broke down. What happened to him? Why did he say that he was a stranger? He quickly called the doctor, and the doctor explained to them that he had amnesia.

He felt the pang of guilt in his chest. _Amnesia? He had amnesia? And that's... because he protect me?_

"...Do I know you?" The guy asked him, this time his tone a bit softer. He stared at him with his golden orbs, his shining eyes that he loved so much. He looked down and gave a soft reply, "...Yes".

"...Say, what is my name?" asked the guy again, this time his eyes showed curiosity inside. "Ah, yours is Takano Masamune and I'm... Onodera Ritsu". He hoped that at least he would remember by hearing his name, but it wasn't that easy.

"I see, nice to meet you, Onodera".

"...Yeah..." He lowered his gaze to the ground. He must hide his tears, or else, he was scared that Takano would think of him as a strange person.

* * *

><p><strong>A few months later...<strong>

Takano have started to work at Marukawa again, and his amnesia-state made everyone freaked out. Because he didn't know his past-self, he somehow gotten a bit more softer towards other people, and that really freaked people out, especially Kisa. But when they figured out about the amnesia, they understood, and started to enjoy Takano's _soft side_. But he was not comfortable, Ritsu was not comfortable at all. All because Takano didn't see him like he used to be, because he didn't talk to him with the tone like he always have. He missed him, his old self. He missed being held, being kissed, being hugged, being fuc-_-HEY! _He missed him.

He didn't know why he missed him. He was still not certain. _Do I... love him? _He loves Takano or not, with Takano didn't know the fact that once they were lovers, and the fact that he was gay, all of those loves were like trashes.

And if he said that he was gay, he was scared that Takano might freak out and went away from his apartment. He couldn't just say out of the blue that he was gay, especially when he didn't remember that he was gay. Hell, Takano might think that he was a freak!

All in all, he was hopeless.

There were some time when Takano asked him about his past, but Ritsu could only answer tiny bit detail about his parents', that they divorced, and with only that Takano accepted the truth that he was not with his parents anymore. But it was all that Ritsu could tell him. There was no way that he would tell Takano about his love life, especially because he was the one Takano dated before.

He knew that Takano was suspicious of him, but he would always get away from Takano whenever he went on asking him about his past again.

_I'll tell him when the time comes._

As for now, he just wanted Takano to be happy.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued~~<strong>

Hehe sorry if it's short again. And in the next chapter, there will be Yokozawa! Once again, Yokozawa will lecture Ritsu :o

What will happen? Guess it first! Then I'll choose from you guys, which idea is the best! ^o^"

Review please!

**Just blabbering: What I love from cigarettesandlatte's stories are because the angst and love making, don't forget about the humor, are all amazing. She (or he?) was one of my favourite author after SilverRose27 and The Black Flamingo101**


End file.
